I'm supposed to be getting married today…
by Pumpernickle93
Summary: Tommy was having a normal day, well at least as normal as you can get as a Power Ranger, when on his machine there is a message from an old flame wanting to talk. When Kim shows up she is wearing an unexpected outfit... This is their story of how they get over the past and present obstacles to get their Happily Ever After.


Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice! I really hope you like it and if you have any ideas or would like to see something happen please review or PM me.

In case you didn't know, I DON'T own Power Rangers. Even though I really wish I did. ;)

* * *

She starts heading towards me like something out of my high school dreams, dressed in ivory and lace and just as beautiful as ever. My heart stops and surprise is overriding any thoughts I might have, for this was not what I was expecting four hours ago. When she is finally to the booth that I am sitting at in the crowded and silent restaurant I am too stunned to say anything. Luckily after only a few moments of awkwardness Kimberly says,

"I'm supposed to be getting married today…"

…

**Four hours earlier**

I walk into my house after a rough day, I had to give a lecture on the Paleozoic era and fight Zeltrax not the easiest day to have. Teaching and being a Power Ranger are full time jobs on their own and doing both I find is taking their toll on me. While sorting through the mail, I check my messages not really paying it any attention.

_Bill, bill, another bill, man they never warned us how many bills there are when you grow up. Yes! This month's issue of Dinosaur Weekly came, I wonder what I should have for dinner…_

"Hey Tommy, it's me Kimberly I know we haven't really talked in a while; well more like seven years but I was wondering if we could get together and talk. I really hope you get this message and you call me back but I know I don't have the right to expect that, if you do want to talk my number is (805)553-7436. I'm living in L.A. now, and I hope to hear from you soon."

I walked over to the couch and just fell into the cushions after hearing the voice that had been haunting me since I was seventeen. I didn't know what to do and just put down the mail in my hands on the coffee table and then just sat there for fifteen minutes doing nothing but letting my mind run loose.

_Why did she call now, do I want to talk to her after all these years? Yes of course I do, I never got over her and she is the reason all my relationships have never worked out. But why now? Well you're never going to find out if you don't pick up the phone and call her. Yes, just call her what's the worst that can happen? I find out it was all a joke and our relationship never meant anything to her. Well if that happens I can finally have closure and finally move on and not mourn for an old relationship anymore. _

Firmly resolved that he should call her back, Tommy picks up the phone and dials the number after repeating the message. As the phone rings his stomach is a pit of knots and he has to stop himself from hanging up the phone a couple times. Just when he thought he was going to have to leave a message, Kimberly picks up the phone sounding out of breath when she says,

"Hello, Tommy is that really you?"

"Hey Kim, um sorry I didn't call you back earlier but I just got in the house."

"I'm just glad you called at all, I honestly thought you would never want to speak to me again after what happened."

"I wasn't too sure that I would either, but it happened so long ago and I've gotten past it." I said trying to put her at ease and not guilty anymore.

"Well I'm still glad that you called, would you like to meet up sometime and talk? I've missed you." She said her voice small on the phone and nothing at all like the Kimberly Ann Hart that I had known and loved.

"Sure, when did you want to meet?"

"Is 7 o'clock to soon? We can meet somewhere in Reefside." she asked hoping that it wouldn't be too late.

"Sure there is a great Italian place that we could meet at, it's quiet but has great food."

"Great what is the address?" she asked excited for the first time in a while.

"2701 Poseidon Place, it is called Sophia's, and Kimberly I am really excited to see you again." Tommy said.

"Me too Tommy, more than you know. Okay I will meet you at the restaurant in 4 hours." Said Kimberly already leaving the room she was in.

"See you then." Tommy said getting up from the couch to get ready.

…...

Tommy knew he was good looking, he had been told by too many people that he was to doubt it. However at the moment he thought he couldn't look worse than if he had tried to. No shirt seemed right and don't get him started on the pants, should he go casual jeans or sophisticated kakis and why did he cut his hair? What if Kim didn't like it, she had always said how she loved his long hair. He couldn't do this on his own so he called the one person he could count on, Haley.

"Haley, it's an emergency!" He yelled into the phone as soon as she answered.

"What! What happened, I'm on my way, I didn't hear the alarm go off, I'll be right there." Haley said already scrambling around to make it to the house and the command center underneath to help.

"No not a monster, I can't decide what to wear and I have to meet Kim in three hours and why did I cut my hair? I should have left it long!" Tommy said hysterical after all the worst case scenarios that were running through his mind.

Haley stopped dead in the cyber café that just seconds ago she was running around in. She could feel all the stares of the teens that had come after school to hang out and study, after all she had looked ridiculous just moments before. She took a moment to collect herself after the scare that Tommy had just given her, and then waved away all the teens and started to walk towards the back of the café to her office. While on the way to the office she smiled to the 4 teens in the corner who hadn't been satisfied with the wave, mouthing that it was fine.

The 4 teens then relaxed though not fully because, along with Tommy they made up the newest team of Power Rangers, Earths protectors and they had to always be ready to leap in to action. Kira the yellow dino ranger relaxed back into the chair where she was writing a new song to be debuted later in the week when her band would be playing at Haley's café. Ethan the blue dino ranger went back to playing the newest video game that had come out earlier that week, he had already reached the fifteenth level after only having it for three days. Conner the red dino ranger and leader of the group went back to avoiding his homework, by flirting with the girls in the area nearest him. Trent who was the newest member of the team as the white dino ranger, after being evil for a couple of months before the team was able to turn him back to good, and now instead of trying to destroy them he was working with them. He had been working for Haley for a while helping around the café after school, and this afternoon was no different so when Haley said everything was fine, he went back to work.

"Tommy, calm down and explain to me what is going on." She said interrupting his tirade on why he shouldn't have cut his hair and all his clothes are stupid.

Tommy took a deep breath and started to calm down enough to explain what was going on.

"Haley, I got a call from Kim today. Yes that Kim, and we are meeting at Sophia's in 3 hours and I am freaking out about, well everything. I need your help because I can't seem to make a decision on anything." Tommy said talking slowly and pitifully.

Haley to a moment to absorb all the information he had given her. She knew the whole sordid history between Kim and Tommy, but she decided not to get in to that and just help with what he had asked and she would just be there if anything happened.

"Okay first of all, you cut off your hair because you wanted to have something more professional looking, and you can't grow it back in three hours so get over the hair and just wear it like you normally do. Secondly wear a pair of nice blue jeans with a button down shirt, that way you are still casual but look nice." She said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you Haley." Tommy breathed already doing as he was told. "I owe you one after this, and I'm sorry for scaring you before I was just freaking out. I haven't seen Kim in years and I am just a little nervous."

"I understand, and I forgive you. Just let me know how it goes afterward and I hope you have a nice time. I have been telling you for years that you should just call her." Haley said calmly.

"I know, and I didn't call her. She called me out of the blue. Though I do wonder how she got my phone number and knew I lived in Reefside?" Tommy asked puzzled.

"Just ask her tonight, though I'm sure one of your friends gave it to her and for how she knew you were in Reefside, well how did you know she lived in L.A.?" Haley asked.

"I asked Jason about her when we met for the red mission," Tommy said with a sheepish face.

"Exactly, well if there is no other emergency I had better go back to work there are teenagers I can give advice to here," Haley said with a half-smile on her face.

"Thank you Haley, really you have been a lifesaver." Tommy said seriously before hanging up to get ready.

…

At 6:55 Tommy was seated in a booth looking out to the front at Sophia's nervously searching for the familiar and beautiful face of his first girlfriend. At exactly 7pm Kimberly comes in through the front door and all conversation in the restaurant stops.

She starts heading towards me like something out of my high school dreams, dressed in ivory and lace and just as beautiful as ever. My heart stops and surprise is overriding any thoughts I might have, for this was not what I was expecting four hours ago. When she is finally to the booth that I am sitting at in the crowded and silent restaurant I am too stunned to say anything. Luckily after only a few moments of awkwardness Kimberly says,

"I'm supposed to be getting married today, but I really needed to see you." Says Kimberly straight to the point.

"You are in a wedding dress," is all Tommy can splutter.

"Yes it is what you are supposed to wear when you are getting married." Said Kim as she tries to slide into the booth across from Tommy.

"Why are you here if you are getting married today?" Tommy asks still in shock.

"That is what I need to talk to you about," Kim says as she stares at the man that Tommy turned into.

"Okay," says Tommy getting over his shock "Where do you want to begin?"


End file.
